


The New Adventures of William Clayton

by Starkiller2886



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller2886/pseuds/Starkiller2886
Summary: William and Felicity receive word about Martha Kent, the mother of Oliver's friend Clark Kent, who passed away days earlier and decide to attend her funeral. While in Smallville, and finding out William had been suspended from school after a fight, Felicity decides it might be best if William had a chance to take sometime away from the city and live the normal quiet life for a change.Follows events of Season 1 of Superman and Lois, but with added Arrowverse references and characters, plus Felicity and William. Post Crisis...obviously.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jordan Kent/Sarah Cushing, william clayton/jonathan kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The New Adventures of William Clayton

**Chapter One: Pilot**

**William Clayton-Queen** sat in his seat across from his stepmother, Felicity Smoak, on board his grandmother’s private jet which had just landed at a small private airstrip in the middle of rural Kansas.

He looked out the small circular window and saw the barn-like aircraft hangers which surrounded the dirt runway. Silos sat on the other side of the barbed wired fence, rusted and looked like they had not been in use for years.

William did not look away as he heard Felicity get up and start putting her black blazer on over her black and gray dress.

“Come on William.” She ordered.

William huffed as he attempted to adjust his tie but eventually gave up and slung the now wrinkled black tie over the seat.

Felicity closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath. “Can you please wear the tie?” She asked.

“No, it looks weird without the jacket, and I’m not wearing the jacket when it’s there isn’t a cloud in the sky in the middle of August.” William countered, pocketing his phone and wallet.

Felicity held up her hands in defeat. “We don’t have time to deal with this, just get in the car.” She ordered pushing him towards the now opened exit.

“I don’t know why I had to come to this, I never even met the woman.” William muttered slowly stepping down the steps and headed off towards a black sedan parked at the end of the runway.

“Because you need to get out of the city, and more importantly, Clark and his family are our friends, and he was there for us when your dad died, so we’ll be there for him and his family.” Felicity hissed getting into the backseat with William.

William rolled his eyes but said nothing as he waited to get this day over with. Felicity signaled for the driver to have them go ahead.

William sighed and fell back into his seat and stared out the window as Felicity typed furiously on her phone, most likely responding to work emails. Moira had made Felicity essentially the head of the computer and tech divisions at Queen Consolidated. Essentially making her just as much of a workaholic as his father was.

They continued to sit in silence as the car went past a sign which read ‘Smallville, Kansas’. There was nothing uniquely special about the town, it was no different than any other dried up, backwards, country small town which dotted the American ‘heartland’. It felt extremely abandoned, closed up shops, warehouses sat boarded up and bare, trailer houses lining the roads. They barely passed any cars, and when they did, William was surprised that they were able to handle driving on the rundown, pothole covered roads.

“And I thought the Glades were bad.” William said accidently out loud.

Felicity lightly slapped him on the arm, “Don’t be mean.”

“I’m just saying.” William said defensively. “I’m a city boy, I would never be able to survive out here.”

“Your dad managed to live on an island in the middle of the South China Sea for years. I think you can handle Kansas.” Felicity jokingly mocked.

William used his hands to weigh the options, “Kansas or island in the middle of the South China Sea. Hmmm… The island sounds less homophobic if I’m being honest.” William said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Felicity shook her head. “You are defiantly your father’s son.”

William shrugged his shoulders, “Well I don’t know, I still can’t hit the center of a target to save my life.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you managed to finally _hit_ the target the other day, so that’s something.” Felicity joked.

“Hardy har har, you’re hilarious.” William sarcastically muttered.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “You excited to see Kents again, it’s been ages since I’ve seen Jordan. I saw Jonathan at Oliver’s memorial. God he’s gotten old. I think the last time I saw the both of them was before Barry and Iris’s wedding, you know, before the Nazi’s invaded.” Felicity rambled, “You know, for all the good your dad did when it came to rewriting the universe, you would have thought he would have gotten rid of the universe where the Nazis won the Second World War.”

William managed to crack a smile at her rambling. He remembered when his stepmother and Sarah Lance had sat down and explained to him how Oliver had recreated the universe and the reality he was living in now, was reborn in his father’s image. ‘ _My dad literally played God.’_ William would say to himself. It was hard for William to not draw comparisons to himself and Jesus. It was too tempting. Felicity always found the comparisons to be funny and cute, his grandmothers on both sides, not so much.

“Just remember, if you see the boys-“

“Don’t assume that they know anything about their dad being the most powerful superhero in history. I know, I know.” William interrupted.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay mister, you’re lucky that I love you or so help me God I would have thrown anyone else out the car.”

William threw her his signatures smirk before turning back to his phone.

* * *

**William** stood beside Felicity at the ‘party’ the Kents were hosting back at their farm after the funeral service. A few of the attendees had introduced themselves to himself and Felicity, thankfully most of the people there had not recognized either himself or Felicity, even after they had said who they were.

William spotted Clark Kent and Lois Lane greeting guests by the farmhouse. They had yet to talk to the power couple.

William still remembered the day when he found out the reporter was actually the Man of Steel. He figured it out after his father and Felicity got married and he was at the wedding reception, which took place a few weeks after the fact, considering they got hitched on a whim after the Nazis tried to destroy the Earth or something during Barry and Iris’s wedding.

Oliver had bought him the new superhero collector’s box which came with a lot of the prominent superheroes, and William could not let it go that the Superman action figure looked an awfully lot like Clark Kent. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and ran a picture of Superman through Felicity’s facial recognition software, and it turned out the DoD had classified any forensic information on Superman.

Thankfully, Felicity had programmed the computers in the Bunker to run on key commands, allowing the algorithms to work without having to be manually inputted. All William had to do was tell the Bunker’s computers to get the info he wanted from the Pentagon, and it all appeared before him, dozens of files on the Superman, including his ‘secret identity’, and right there, in black and white, ‘ _Clark Joseph Kent’_.

He hadn’t planned to tell anyone that he knew who Clark really was, but Felicity took security on her hardware extremely seriously, and she found out that he was the one who had hacked the Department of Defense. She and Oliver had grounded him for longer than he felt necessary, but in the end, he thought it was totally worth it.

“Hi Clark, Lois.” Felicity cried as she hugged the both of them. “I am so sorry about your mother. But thank you for inviting us. She was truly a remarkable woman.”

Clark thanked her, “She really was the best of us.”

“Hi William, it’s nice to see you again.” Lois greeted the teen.

“Hi Ms. Lane, I’m sorry for your guys’ loss.”

Lois smiled kindly at him. “Thank you, and I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your father’s memorial, Clark and Jon said it was breathtaking.”

William nodded, “Thank you.” He simply said, caught off guard slightly at the mention of his father’s memorial.

“Hey William, if you want, the boys are just over there if you want to hang out with people your own age.” Clark suggested pointing behind him where Jonathan and Jordan Kent sat, eating their food at a picnic table.

William turned to face Felicity, slightly annoyed that he was already being banished to the ‘kids table’. Felicity mouthed ‘Go’, and William reluctantly left Felicity with the Kryptonian and his wife.

William cursed insults underneath his breath about being sent away, before remembering Clark has super-hearing and shutting up. William looked over and saw Jordan and Jonathan sitting together, looking like they were in an argument.

William looked directly at Jonathan, just now realizing how… hot the other teen was now-William was not ashamed to admit that to himself, even he finds objectifying people by their looks beneath him, but facts were facts. Jonathan looked older than his age suggested, William assumed it was the Kryptonian genes. He didn’t know why he was surprised to see the other teen, it had only been a year since he last saw him at his father’s funeral, and it is not like they don’t follow each other’s Instagrams. But he still couldn’t let the fact that the _superboy_ sitting directly in front of him was just a little too handsome.

Jonathan and Jordan looked up at William as he got closer knocking him out of his deep thoughts over the younger Kent. William nervously waved to the boys.

Jordan gave him a confused look, clearly not recognizing him, but Jonathan jumped off the table, “William Clayton. Wow, is that you?” Jonathan asked in faux disbelief.

“The one and only. And its uh Clayton-Queen now. I took my dad’s name… obviously.” William nervously laughed.

“Oh, cool. I didn’t realize you guys knew our grandma.” Jonathan said changing the subject.

“I did not, but I think she sent Felicity and my dad something for their wedding or something and they kind of hit it off after that.” William again nervously laughed.

Jonathan gave him a small smile, “Either way, I’m glad you guys could come out. It means a lot, especially knowing we have a _superhero_ out here.” Jonathan said nodding his head towards his parents and Felicity.

William wasn’t sure if he meant his dad, or Felicity, or both. “What are you talking about?” William asked sipping on his lemonade.

“Your stepmom dude, she’s a freaking superhero. God, I mean don’t get me wrong, mom and dad are the ‘heroes of democracy’ or whatever as journalists, but your stepmom literally fought the bad guys!” Jonathan exclaimed, fanboying slightly.

William figured that meant he did not know his dad is Superman, or he doesn’t realize that William already knew his dad is Superman. But the fanboying over Felicity suggested the former.

“Jon, seriously?” Jordan asked.

“Shut-it weirdo.” Jonathan retorted defensively.

After a few moments of silence William interjected himself, “So, uh, I saw on Insta that you’re starting this year.” He said trying to get out of the awkward silence.

Jonathan seemed to light up slightly at the mention of football. “Yeah, first Freshman in school history. The upperclassmen hate it.” He said with a large smirk.

“Are you doing any sports, or anything?” Jonathan asked.

“Uh, I’m trying my hand at archery-“ Jonathan couldn’t contain a chuckle, “-I know, I know, but I have a feeling that my talents are going to be focused more on the tech side of life, not the athletic.”

Jonathan looked past William towards a teen girl who looked to be about their age walking over with her family.

“Hey, isn’t that Sarah Cushing, the girl from that summer we stayed here?” Jonathan asked, nudging his brother.

Jordan’s head shot up, “Where?” He asked looking around.

Jonathan sat back down on the bench, “Fifty yards and approaching.” He murmured.

William looked past the girl and saw the rest of her family talking with Jonathan’s parents and Felicity.

“Hey Sarah.” Jonathan greeted nonchalantly.

“Oh, hi Sarah.” Jordan nervously said.

“Hi Jonathan, Jordan.” She responded before her eyes landed on William.

“Hi.” She said. “I’m Sarah.”

“William.” He said with a small wave.

* * *

**Clark Kent** sat in the uncomfortable silence with Lois and Felicity after Lana and Kyle had left.

“What the Hell was that about?” Felicity asked.

Clark shrugged his shoulders. “I wish I knew.”

“Why do I have a feeling whatever it is, Edge has something to do with it?” Lois asked.

“I would not put it past him.” Felicity ominously stated before taking a swig of her beer.

“ _Help!”_ Clark heard a voice shout from outside the house. It must have been loud enough for Lois and Felicity to hear because they shot up from their seats.

Clark sprinted out the door and found Sarah Cushing running towards the party goers.

Clark ran up to her, “What happened?” He asked.

“The boys-their trapped!-” She wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

Clark did not have to be told twice, he sprinted into the barn where he saw William trying to pull a large pipe off a pile. Using his X-RAY vision, Clark saw the twins lying trapped underneath the metal pipes.

“Move!” Clark yelled at William who quickly obliged and ran aside, just as Clark launched one of the pipes across the barn, slamming it into the wall.

Lois and Felicity joined him and William as they released a sigh of relief when they saw the boys alive underneath the pipes.

“It was his idea.” Jonathan gasped.

Once he was sure the two were not an any immediate danger, he made sure to ‘struggle’ to pull off the remaining pipes. He had William and Lois ‘help’ him as Felicity directed the paramedics into the barn, where all the remaining party guests were standing just outside trying to peak a look.

After the paramedics took the lead on making sure the twins were all right, Clark helped Lois finish sending their remaining guests home, hoping to push this whole episode behind them.

Once the boys had been extracted, the paramedics moved the twins over to the other side of the barn to check over them. William handed Jordan and Jonathan an icepack as they winced at the contact.

“ _You’re an idiot, that thing could have killed you.”_ William whispered at Jonathan.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, “ _What was I supposed to do, you had already pushed Sarah out of the way. I couldn’t leave Jordan there to, you know, get crushed.”_

“Clark.” Lois’s voice called out diverting his attention. “Are you really listening in on them?” She asked, slightly annoyed.

“I’m just making sure they’re alright, it’s not like they tell us everything.”

“Mr., Mrs. Kent., We got lucky. If they had any serious injuries we would have needed to fly a chopper out here to get them to the hospital. I think we can do the rest of our evaluation on their injuries inside. But I suspect its nothing more than maybe a mild concussion. Nothing some rest won’t cure.” One of the paramedics said.

“Why would we need to fly a chopper out here?” Lois asked.

“The nearest hospital that can handle serious injuries is nearly seventy miles away. There used to be one about twenty-five miles up the road, but after the last financial crisis, and the state unwilling to keep funding rural healthcare centers, what we have just can’t handle worst case scenarios. Thankfully Morgan Edge says he plans to open up a new clinic and modernize our existing one. He’s going to save this town ya’ know.” The paramedic said, his eyes almost beaming with anticipation.

“Unlikely.” Lois muttered underneath her breath.

The paramedic looked at her, “Didn’t catch that.”

“Oh, I said, let’s get the boys inside, and thank you guys for coming out.”

“Of course, its our job.” He said before running back to help with the boys.

“And its Lane.” Lois added, but not loud enough for anyone but Clark, and Felicity who had rejoined them.

Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she fumed but relaxed as she walked over to help the boys.

* * *

**Felicity** stood behind William who sat opposite of Jordan and Jonathan silently waiting for someone in the room to say…anything.

The paramedics had already put them in the clear, and now it was just the six of them.

“I think its about time we start thinking about heading back to the city.” Felicity yawned.

Lois looked at Clark before turning to Felicity. “Why don’t you guys stay the night? We have the room, and its getting late.” Lois suggested.

“We couldn’t do that-“

“Sure we can.” William spoke up, “Please…I really don’t want to fly all the way home tonight, it’ll be after midnight before we touch down.”

Felicity looked at Clark, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Okay fine.” She said deflating her shoulders.

“ _Yes._ ” William whispered.

“Alright, well, boys up to bed, you all have had a long day. William, you can bunk with one of the boys, and if you need clothes to wear, I’m sure someone has something you can borrow for the night. And Felicity you can have the guest room in the loft.” Lois ordered before turning to Felicity, “Be warned, its not as exciting as it sounds.”

Jonathan and Jordan begrudgingly walked up the staircase while William closely followed behind.

Once they were out of earshot Lois turned back to face Clark. “That was too close. God, if something-“

“But nothing did.” Clark interrupted.

“But thank God for William, could you have imagined what would have happened to Sarah if he hadn’t been there to push her out of the way?” Lois asked.

“He is his father’s son after all.” Felicity said, repeating her earlier sentiment she had given William in the car.

“How did he take it, the whole, ‘my dad is Green Arrow’ thing?” Lois asked, ignoring Clark’s side-eye.

Felicity sat down in the chair William had been sitting in moments earlier. “It was hard for him at first, he acted out, but I think that was because he blamed Oliver for a while for his mother’s death. Not just because Oliver waited so long to tell him that he was Star City’s resident _super_ hero but because his alter ego broke up his family in the worst way possible.”

“We’re not telling the boys.” Clark said defiantly.

Lois rolled her eyes. “Clark, they should have been crushed underneath all of those pipes. At the very least, they shouldn’t have been able to walk away with just some bruises and maybe a mild concussion. They have powers, if you like it or not.”

Felicity’s eyes darted between the two, unable to move in fear of invoking the wrath of one of them.

Before Clark could respond his head perked up, “Your dad’s coming.”

Lois rolled her eyes before muttering something underneath her breath.

“I’m going to let you guys deal with that, the last time I encountered General Lane, he threatened to lock me up in Belle Reve.” Felicity awkwardly stated before heading up the steps. Leaving Lois and Clark slightly baffled.

Felicity nearly got run over by Jordan as he exited the bathroom, “Sorry.” He said in passing before nearly storming into Jonathan’s room.

“Okay.” Felicity said to herself before walking across the hall to find the separate staircase that led up to the loft.

Walking into the darkened room, Felicity felt around the wall looking for the light switch. Smiling once she felt a plastic material on the wall, she flipped the switch and a hanging lightbulb lit up illuminating the dusky room. The drywall covered with a peeling gray paint; a twin sized bed sat against the wall next to a circular window overlooking the farm.

Felicity sighed at the simplicity, remembering her apartment before she started working at Queen Consolidated looking fairly similar many years before. Kicking off her heels, she fell onto the hard mattress, sneezing from the dust that had settled in the air.

Felicity reached into her jacket pocket and turned on her phone for the first time since she arrived at the farm, her notifications sounding off from all her missed emails. But a missed call caught her eye. She unlocked her phone and saw it was from William’s school. She dismissed the missed call and skimmed through her emails before she saw one from William’s school, dated less than an hour after they had called her.

She opened the email, her eyes narrowing as she read each line. Eventually she slammed the phone down onto the bed next to her. “William, I am going to kill you!”

* * *

**William** sat on the floor up against Jonathan’s bed, waiting for his inflatable mattress to finish blowing up as he watched Jonathan and Jordan argue with one another about what happened in the barn earlier. William suspected that the twins had survived the pipes falling on top of them because they were half-Kryptonian, but kept his mouth shut. Because why would the two ever believe that they were the sons of the most powerful _man_ in the universe. And plus, he was scared Clark would lobotomize him with his heat vision or something.

“-William?” Jonathan’s voice cut William out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, what?”

Jordan shook his head in slight annoyance. “Do you think that something strange happened, or are you okay with living in complete ignorance?” Jordan asked, his loaded question clearly annoying his brother.

“Do you really want to know what’s strange, why did you manage to get Sarah’s digits, and not me?” Jonathan asked.

William closed his eyes that way he could roll them without Jonathan seeing him.

“Glad to know your priorities are straight.” Jordan muttered.

Jonathan gave Jordan a blank look, “Wow.” Jonathan feigned offense.

Jordan inhaled audibly, “You know what I mean, Jesus Christ.”

“William Connor Clayton-Queen!” The voice of Felicity voice yelled from down the hall as his stepmother stormed into the room.

The twins shot William a worried glance, clearly recognizing the tone.

“…Yes?”

“Do you want to explain to me why I received an email saying that you’ve been suspended for two weeks? For getting into a fight. And that you put your uncle as the primary contact on your emergency paper, and I had to find that out from your aunt, who I had to call because the school finally found out that you forged my signature on your contact forms. What the actual Hell?” She yelled.

“I can explain-“

“I’m sure you can.”

“-It wasn’t my fault, they started-“

“-They started it, you’re going to need to come up with a better one than that.”

“What was I supposed to do, take it? Let them keep pushing me around?”

“How about tell a teacher, or me? Not send the kid to the hospital!”

“First off, it was a dislocated shoulder, there was no need to send him to the hospital, they could have just popped it back into place. I offered.” William countered, but that seemed to only make Felicity angrier.

“Wrong answer. Very wrong answer, you’re going to want to try better than that.”

William looked over at the twins who were looking everywhere but at William and Felicity.

“They were essentially attacking me, pushing me around, asking…asking if I liked it because they found out that…you know.” William pleaded, his eyes starting to water up slightly.

Jordan and Jonathan finally managed to move out of the room once Felicity’s guard let down.

“I did what dad would do if he was in the same situation.” William whispered.

Felicity shook her head, “William, believe it or not, your father probably isn’t the best… example to use when it comes to these types of situations. He wasn’t exactly known for handling his anger extremely well, especially when it came to bullies.” She said sitting down next to him and placing her arm around his shoulders. “But William, this is your third fight in the past two years, I’m genuinely surprised that they didn’t expel you.”

William looked up at Felicity, “They wanted too, but Roy managed to convince them not too.” As soon as he said it, he regrated it immediately.

“Do not think that I didn’t forget about that and we’re going to address that later. She sternly stated, removing her arm. “You’re not getting out of that as easily as the fighting.” She sighed once again, “I’m sorry about what happened to you at school, homophobic assholes are never fun, I know. But did you really have to send him to the hospital, you’re lucky they didn’t arrest you or something!”

William slammed his head against Jonathan’s bed. “His mom overreacted; the nurse could have solved everything.”

“You know what, its late, we will deal with this in the morning, get some sleep.” She said giving him a small hug before getting off the ground. “You’re still in trouble.” She said before leaving the room.

William let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Wow, and I thought my mom was intense.” Jonathan’s voice called out from the doorway.

William laughed slightly, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“You want to talk about it?” Jonathan asked stepping into the room and pulling out the chair to sit down in front William. “You don’t have to; I just know whenever Jordan gets into it at school he tends to feel better after we talk about it…”

William sighed again, “I got into a fight with this prick in my gym class, which I think you already pieced together. He found out that…that I’m gay, and he started messing around with me in the locker room. Asking if I liked it when he took his shirt off, or whether or not I was getting a hard on because I get to change with all the other boys. And finally, Friday, he started pushing me around, asking if I liked it rough and I just kind of snapped. Finally putting my dad’s self-defense skills he taught me to use.” He explained, “Jesus, I’ve only been in school for like a week and I’m already suspended. That has to be a record.”

Jonathan nodded along, “I-uh, get it, I know there were some guys on the team last year who gave me grief after I came out.”

William looked up at him, “Oh, I didn’t know you’re…”

“Bi.”

William didn’t say anything, not sure how to respond.

Jonathan stood up and walked over to his suitcase and dug out a pair of pajama pants and threw them at William. “Those should fit, I have an extra shirt if you want one too.”

“Please.” William asked and Jonathan tossed him a light brown t-shirt. William quickly changed out of his dress pants and dress shirt, tossing his clothes against the wall. Jonathan turned off the lights and fell down onto his bed.

William followed suit and plopped down onto the inflatable mattress and pulled the blanket over his body as he tried to get warm.

“Hey William?” Jonathan asked.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you told me about you being gay and trusted me with it.”

William wasn’t sure what to say, never thinking someone would say that to him. Sure, Felicity was definitely accepting, considering she already practically knew, and Thea and Roy were defiantly cool about it. But he never really had any people his own age say anything supporting about it, either they just shrugged their shoulders or sent him weird glances.

“Thanks, and you too.”

“’Night.” Jonathan replied with a yawn.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
